Come Back
by Team Renessmee
Summary: This is an alternate ending to New Moon. What if Bella never jumped off of the cliff? Jacob would have never saved Bella and Edward would have never gone to Italy. Will Edward ever come back to Bella.
1. Pressure

**Disclaimer: The Great and All-Powerful Stephenie Meyer owns all of the recognizable portions of this story. But, I own the plot! Please don't copy it. It's not nice!**

Starting on page 358 in New Moon by Stephenie Meyer

"Pressure"

" 'Bella.'

"I smiled and exhaled.

"_Yes?_ I didn't answer out loud, for fear that the sound of my would shatter the beautiful illusion. He sounded so real, so close. It was only when he was disapproving like this that I could hear the true memory of his voice - the velvet texture and the musical intonation that made up the most perfect of voices.

'Don't do this,' he pleaded.

_You wanted me to be human,_ I reminded him. _Well, watch me._

'Please. For me.'

_But you won't stay with me any other way._

'Please.' It was just a whisper in the blowing rain that tossed my hair and drenched my clothes-making me as wet as if this were my second jump of the day.

I rolled up onto the balls of my feet.

'No, Bella!' He was angry now, and the anger was so lovely.

I smiled and raised my arms straight out, as if I were going to dive, lifting my face into the rain. But it was too ingrained from years of swimming at the public pool-feet first, first time. I leaned forward, crouching to get more spring…

And I" froze. I gave into his voice, my promise. I sighed and rolled back onto my heels. My breath caught and a sob racked through my body.

**BTW: FanFiction keeps changing the format. Everything after "**_But you won't stay with me any other way._**" should not be italicized. But, I think that's just how it is. If you like this so far please review and let me know because I have another story I could be working on. **

**23 days (not counting today) until BD Pt. 2! I'm so excited! My mom might even pick me up early from school so that I can see the Marathon! But she is not 100% sure if she should. ****L**

**She said that I had my priorities screwed up-putting Twilight before school. But what Twihard DOESN'T put Twilight before Pre-Algebra, Reading, English, Social Studies, and Science?!**

**What do you think?**


	2. Telephone

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Twilight, yet… Maybe if I travel to some alternate universe…**

**The Great and All-Powerful Stephenie Meyer STILL owns all of the recognizable portions of this story. But, I own the plot! Please don't copy it. It's not nice!**

Telephone

I pulled in front of the house and realized that Charlie's cruiser was missing. The door creaked as I opened it. I stepped inside only to be frightened by the ringing phone. "Hello? Swan residence. Bella speaking." Only now my voice, I realized sounded very robotic, unemotional, and yet somehow, also layered with pain. There was silence on the other end of the line and then, I heard _his_ velvet textured voice come out in a soft whisper that was most likely not meant for my ears, "Bella." I froze yet again, today. My body locked down and I crumbled towards the ground. I think I was sobbing _his_ name, but I was so numb that I couldn't tell.

**~ - **·** - ~**

When, I woke up to the soundtrack of my own screaming, I was rolled into a fetal position, laying on top of my comforter and covered by one of my quilts. I felt icy arms around me. They were more comforting than you could imagine. As I looked up I came face to face with two golden yellow eyes that I haven't seen for over six months.

**Any guesses as to who it is. Hint: Which vampire has gold eyes and was born in 1901? **

**Whoever guesses correctly gets a giant imaginary cookie and the pleasure of knowing they were right because this question is REALLY hard.**

**If you like this so far please review!**

**22 days (not counting today) until BD Pt. 2! I'm so excited! My mom might even pick me up early from school so that I can see the Marathon! But she is not 100% sure if she should. **

**She said that I had my priorities screwed up-putting Twilight before school. But what Twihard DOESN'T put Twilight before Pre-Algebra, Reading, English, Social Studies, and Science?!**

**What do you think?**

**BTW: Sorry for the cliffy. When my best friend/some sort of support person to me read this she said she would kill me if I died before I wrote more. So, I quickly jotted down a couple sentences to lengthen my life. You'll just have to wait until I update again to find out what I wrote.**

**DON'T HATE ME!**


	3. Nothing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie does and blah, blah, blah… haven't we been over this. Please don't copy it. It's not nice!**

Nothing

**As I looked up I came face to face with two golden yellow eyes that I haven't seen for over six months. **My eyes lit up as I realized who I was seeing. "I would hug you like crazy right now, but I'm kind of busy getting the life squeezed out of me by a vampire!" I heard some sort of squeal mixed with a giggling. She loosened her grip on me, but before she released me I gave her as big of a squeeze as I could. I got out of bed, stood up, and took in an over exaggerated breath as we started to walk down the stairs to the couch.

When I released the breath I was holding, I broke. I tried my next sentence in my head. I was trembling, but I wanted- no I needed- to get this out. I needed to know if he was coming back. "Is," I took a quivering breath. I closed my eyes and started over, "Is he coming ba-," my voice broke and tears welled up.

Alice looked down knowing exactly what I'd meant, "No." It was barely a whisper and yet, it rung crystal clear. I slammed my face into her shoulder and let out a sob. I didn't know how I would ever stop crying. She was enough for now, but without him, I didn't know how I'd ever be able to go on, let alone move on. How could he think that I would forget him. Without him I had no meaning in life. I had nothing.

**I'm relieved that I haven't seen any pitchforks or torches. I thought I might bc I left u guys w/ a cliffhanger AND I didn't update for what? A week.**

**But, I have reasons- *cough cough* EXCUSES *cough cough***

**Some r good excuses, some bad: **

**I had a Halloween Dance and it was fun and txt my friend until like midnite about it. And got teased by my dad bc I danced w/ my best guy friend!**

**I went to a nearby water park w/ my besties! And then I went to an amusement park that's like 5 mins. away from the water park with my mom and sister-but we were only there 4 an hour bc it was freaking cold! Then, we looked out on Lake Erie and thought it was lit up or something-it was really just the white part of the waves. Sandy was blowing waves all over, already!**

**I went to a HS Open House cause I'm trying to convince my dad and mom to let me go 2 a private HS.**

**Hurricane Sandy hit and fallen trees were EVERYWHERE! BTW I feel so bad 4 all the people that were affected by her! My power just flickered for a millisecond.**

**I had an ice cream night at DQ w/ my dad's soccer team. They r adorable! **

**My dog's 1****st**** bday was on the 2****nd****. **

**I had a family party. Laser Tag!**

**12 days (not counting today) until BD Pt. 2! I'm so excited! **

**This ^ could be messed up because of DLST (Day Light Savings Time)**

**But, I finally got tickets to the Twilight Marathon! 10 and a ½ hours in a dark theater! YAYY!**

**For the next chapter, it's a little bit long so I mite split it up. Review and tell me if I should!**

**~Becca**


End file.
